


Where 'We' Started

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adorable, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Camping, Dadsona (Dream Daddy) POV, Diving, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: Craig and Sean revisit the old waterfall, where their friendship blossomed into something more.
Relationships: Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Where 'We' Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. It's been a while since I've written something for Dream Daddy. To be honest, I might have lost interest now and moved on to other fandoms but Craig will always be my favorite <3
> 
> I wanted to write one more fic because it's Craig. Oh and Sean is my dadsona.

“Phew! It’s good to be back out here, huh bro?”

“Yeah, I’ve been anticipating this camping week since last year.”

It was midsummer; we’re in the forest with our camping gear set up, our tent is stable, air is humid, nothing but nature surrounding us. Craig and I decided to revisit the campsite where ‘we’ began our life together.

“Same here bro. Life’s just been getting busy and busy.”

“Well, it’s just us two again out here. No work, no kids to worry about, no neighbors to bother us.” I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his big strong arm. “Just us two and the whole weekend to de-stress and relax.” I rested my head on his shoulder.

Craig leans in and kisses my forehead. “You really are a hopeless romantic.” He chuckles. “Somethings never changed since college.”

“Oh come on, Craig.” I knitted my eyebrows together.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing bro.” He kisses my lips this time. “C’mon. I wanna go for a dip at the old waterfall.”

“Ugh, yeah. I’m already starting to sweat. Summer still isn’t my favorite season.”

We made our trek to the old waterfall as we held hands. We took in the all too familiar scenery of the vegetation as we made our hike up to the waterfall. It was a quiet and peaceful walk that we both enjoyed every time we come here. We passed by the familiar butt tree as well, making up classic dad puns with no kids to judge us.

After a while of hiking, we heard the sound of water rushing. Pushing past some tree branches and leaves, we came across the old waterfall. No matter how many years pass, it’s still beautiful as ever.

“This never gets old to me.” I said as I looked at the top of the waterfall.

“Me neither bro.”

I walked over to the base of the waterfall and rolled up my sleeve to get a feel for the temperature. It was cold, which is perfect for a hot day like this.

“The water is perfect Craig. I mean, not that it ever isn’t when we show up-”

I turned back to see Craig was already undressing down to his undies. His body was beautifully sculpted as ever. Hopefully the sun is making my face red and not the blood rushing to my face.

“You’re not taking a dip as well bro?” He asked as he took off his socks. “Thought you said this summer heat was killing you?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry. I thought I saw uh, a deer for a second.” I tried to bluff my way out. Though Craig probably knows how flustered I get when I see him without a shirt on.

I started taking off my shirt, still a bit self-conscious of how my body looks compared to Craig even after all the workouts we do.

“Toss your clothes to me bro. I’ll put them over on this side so they won’t get splashed on.” I did as he said and tossed my shirt and shorts to him. I decided to walk over and place my shoes as I didn’t want to possibly damage these new shoes.

“Damn, I am looking at a fine man right here.” Craig grins.

“Man, I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to compliments on my body.” I rubbed my arm with slight embarrassment.

“Then I’ll give you all the compliments I can think of until you realize how beautiful and awesome you are bro.” Craig walked to me lifted my chin to kiss my lips. “Now hurry your ass up and let’s get to belly flopping.” He jogged ahead of me.

“Always the charmer, Craig.” I smiled.

**************

“WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!”

***SPLASH***

I looked down to see if Craig is okay every time he jumps off. I see him resurface at the bottom and I breathe a sigh of relief every time he does. Craig was a daredevil ever since we were in college. Guess that’s one thing that hasn’t changed about him. Craig gave me a thumbs up, signalling me to take my turn.

I took a few steps back to get a running start. As I jumped off, I did a cannonball and made a huge splash on the way down. I swam up for a breath.

“Pretty good cannonball that time bro.”

“Thanks. Your ‘swan dive’ was the best one you did.”

“You wanna go for one more dive?

“I’m actually kind of tired. You can go ahead, I’ll just swim around here.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll stay with you. You might drown yourself.” Craig chuckled as he teased me.

“Oh shut up!” I splashed him with water.

“Oh, you wanna play that way?” Craig grinned and splashed more water at me.

It turned into another water war as it always ends up when we get too tired to go up to the top of the waterfall. With a mighty hammerfist, I sent a good splash to Craig. He retaliates with his own but with more power. I was drenched even more now. Without realizing it, Craig swam up to me and picked me up by my torso.

“Whoa! Craig?!”

“It’s time for the finisher! The Cahn Slam Dunkage! Any last words, bro?”

“…”

As I stared at his face, I couldn’t think of any final words before meeting my watery grave. Craig stared back, waiting for me to answer. Without thinking, I lowered my head down and kissed him deeply on the lips. Craig relaxed and lowered me back down but still held me close. I wrapped my arms around him and he started swimming us towards the shore. He softly pinned me against the rock and kissed me down my neck. I softly moaned but it was drowned out by the waterfall.

“I love you Craig.”

He looks up at me with a sincere smile. “I love you too bro.” He runs his hands through my bangs and slicks it back. “You should put your hair back sometime. You look good like this.”

I do the same for his hair and kiss his forehead. “I’ll get a haircut when we get back to the city. ” Craig continued planting kisses on my neck, making me moan and ticklish. God, did I love this man. “Ah- Craig, don’t make me horny here.”

Craig chuckled. “Sorry. Just couldn’t resist.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to do that later tonight.” I kiss him again. “Happy anniversary babe.”

“Happy anniversary bro. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! It was a good run for me to be addicted to Dream Daddy. Who knows, maybe I'll be inspired to write something again with Craig. If you liked this, leave a like and kudos <3


End file.
